User talk:Article editor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Siesta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- -V- (Talk) 08:43, June 24, 2012 'NEW 12-0910' Already talked to the person that there was already a page for her. I deleted the page. Why rename Mrs. Chevreuse? I when ahead and brokeout each state from the Halkeginia map page. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 15:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0919' Ok editing but with renaming pages you are leaving a lot redirect pages behind. I having to delete all the pages that not linked to because of the renaming. I'm trying to keep the links simple. The Karin was going in all diff directions. Link were connecting to links and link connecting to links. Need to do housekeeping when renaming. Check the page if anything links to it. Rename the links in though pages to the new page link name. Then change the name of the old page to the new page. I've spent hours un-raveling all the links. I think I got them all fixed. I do see others I need work on. Redirect are nice, but it can addup in the all pages and become a monster to see what goes where. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 17:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0923' It looks like the author used the Louise Françoise de La Vallière, french courtesan name I would go the French version for now. Do know which girl is Lisette in the picture? Rocketmanwikia (talk) 02:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Lisette? She's one of Beatrice's followers. She's a minor character, and I doubt if she was ever illustrated. --Article editor (Talk | ) 02:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0923' Where did you get Giulio everything I find is Julio? As of the "de La" and "de of" It seem if it a ref to estate it is "de of Vallière" and ref a person it is "de La Vallière". Rocketmanwikia (talk) 23:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-1128' I'm looking at: Anime Manga animenewsnetwork baka-tsuki.org All call out "Julio" and the only place I can find get anyway near the Italian spelling was translating the Japanese Web site with Google translator and it gave both versions. I think the best bet is put a note in the Julio page and put the name back to Julio. People are going to be looking for the Julio spelling. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 03:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-1128' I'm looking at: Anime Manga animenewsnetwork baka-tsuki.org All call out "Julio" and the only place I can find get anyway near the Italian spelling was translating the Japanese Web site with Google translator and it gave both versions. I think the best bet is put a note in the Julio page and put the name back to Julio. People are going to be looking for the Julio spelling. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-1222' What is rune written on the hand 40px-Runic letter wunjo.svg.png|wunjo 8px-Runic letter isaz.svg.png|isaz Runic letter naudiz.png|naudiz Runic letter dagaz.png|dagaz 36px-Runic letter ansuz.svg.png|ansuz Runic_letter_laukaz.png|laukaz Runic letter fehu.png|fehu 48px-Runic letter raido.svg.png|raido "Windalfr" I know in Germany they swap W for V Rocketmanwikia (talk) 07:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 'New13-0118' F4-3-BombInFleet.jpg Redo so that the bomb is starting to to exploded. I'm gusting you have the CD's for better rez. There was a reason I put the N# in front of the novel title so that would easier to keep track of which novel title order. In the listing of file title only, it will list as alpha order in the listed. Where N and number fix the order to numeric. With out it the novels will be random order in a all page list. This come many years of doing list. This work in Excel by having the first col with numeric. You can do all sort of sorting and still get the listing back to the same order sorting on the first col. But when doing a all page listing everything is listed by alpha sort. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 17:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Most people won't use file lists. If it's necessary to have them in order, I think it's best to make a list (such as the one here, and make it more prominent on the Main Page. At the very least, I think it's better to spell everything out—Volume 1: The Familiar of Zero, Volume 2: Albion of the Wind, etc., which is more aesthetically pleasing—rather than use abbreviations like "N..". --Article editor (talk · ) 02:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : I think it would be better. I look at animenewsnetwork, baka-tsuki.org both use "Volume" name for each book. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 02:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay. We'll use "Volume" in the names. --Article editor (talk · ) 02:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) 'New13-0124' Need to work on your file redirects. Getting a little out hand. There are over 500 redirect. An example :Élisabeth →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth, Crown Princess of Gallia →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth, Dauphine of Gallia →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth, Princess Royal →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth, Princess Royal of Gallia →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth, Princess of Gallia →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth Martel →‎ Isabella :Élisabeth of Gallia →‎ Isabella Note where are you getting the Isabella and it be source noted in on the page if it is from something other than anime. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 19:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : If you wish, you could delete the redirects. The source material names her as Isabella, but a few translators give Elisabth as the name. --Article editor (talk · ) 20:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) You can add the redirects to a the 'Trash' Category, Then can the admin delete these pages. Sarnagon (talk) 23:27, June 11, 2013 (UTC) 'New13-0904' Where did you get the tree? I don't think the top is right. What I read in the history of the familys and series is that the familys were there before Birmir. One or more nations were at odd with the Elves for years. Since Brimir seem to be human I'm guesting he came from this world. He had to survive in a magic world. I don't know if he glean magic from the Eleves and put all the magic together to become so powerful, but not as powerful as Eleves. I can't see Birmir and Sasha making the three/four familys. One is problem is the inter-marriage between familys. I would be more with the familys were already fighting each other and the Eleves. At some point they would see by having magical item they could win the war and started going for the magic items Brimir or the Eleves had. Brimir could have see the hand writing on the wall if at some point he dies either normal or killed everybody would be fighting over all the magical items he had to take over the world. By taking all the magical item and divide them up between the familys no one family would be powerful enough to take over all of the other nations. There are some of the relationship stuff I don't how you were to glean from the anime. I guesting there is more in the manga to make the connections. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 21:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) 'New13-0905' History of magic Where did you get the information? If from the manga or the translation site. Please put a note at the top of the page. To me it is a little hard to get all this from the Anime. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 01:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't edit that article. All I did was move the title to a different name. --Article editor (talk · ) 05:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) 'New13-1217' I didn't see it at the time, but had change the width of the template. This is too small and is causing a lot of text wrap around. If it was one word name title and one word description it would of worked, but most description has more than one word. This is causing word wrap. This is also making the Template get very long and causing some of the pictures to move out of the formatted location in the article. I need it put it at lease to 250px. I would rather go to 300px to cut the length of he template to a reasonable size. I'm going to see what the 250px looks like. I would also like to some of titles to be shorter so the they don't eat up so much of the left hand side of the template. Maybe abbreviate some of titles. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC)